Once Upon a Time
by QWERTYsweetheart
Summary: Emma is watching her partner reading their story to their baby girl. Family setting, after Once Upon a Time. Can be CaptainSwan, SwanFire, GoldenSwan... whatever you want.


The Prince: Can be Neal, Hook, Grow-up August, Gold... anybody you want.

Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own Once Upon a Time or any characters and places associated with Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz's story or original and rewritten fairytales. No profit is made from the writing for this fanfiction!

* * *

Emma rested her head against the door frame with a soft, satisfied smile. For the first time in her entire life she felt like things had fallen into place, that she had found where she belonged.

She watched the man in front of her, sat on the foot of the bed with a make shift story book.

"Once Upon a Time, in a kingdom far away from a land of our own, lived a Prince and a Princess trapped in a fairy-tale world where they didn't belong. They lived apart, each knowing that deep down they were longing from something they couldn't recall; a missing part of themselves which left something empty in their hearts.

"Before tragedy had struck them, tearing them away from each other in the worst way possible, their own minds, they had lived in a dream world they had built together from nothing but true love, magic and family, and from that they had a beautiful daughter with cute pink cheeks and golden locks. Her name was Emma, the beauty of her name reflected in her eyes the moment she was born.

"However, this wasn't the joyous occasion it was supposed to be. They did not get to hold their daughter that night nor see her grow into the beautiful child and adult she would become. A curse cast by a heartbroken witch, made dark by the overwhelming jealously of the happiness that she would never have, had been set off across the land.

"Geppetto, the most skilled carpenter of the land was their last hope to save their precious daughter from suffering the same bleak future that they would. He made a wardrobe out of enchanted wood that would protect whoever enclosed themselves in it and with all the good will in their hearts placed her into the enchanted wardrobe with Geppetto's only son, saving them both as the thick smoke of the witches curse spread across the land, engulfing them all in something much darker than they could even imagine.

"For 28 years, the Prince and the Princess lived in that cursed land so far away from their own, unaware of each other, only dreaming of the undying love they once shared, dancing over them like a bitter memory of something they had read as a child. And for those 28 years, their little daughter, saved from the curses grasp, lived and grew longing to know where she belonged.

"One day fate finally came to lead her to the very town where her mother and father sat cursed. Fate, in this case, was a little boy by the name of Henry, her son, who the witch had taken in as her own ten years before. You see, Emma did not believe in the curse. She did not believe in magic or witches or fairies. Until one day, everything changed.

"The witch was angry that Emma was around. She wanted things to stay as they were so she went and collected a magical poisoned apple and baked it into a tasty turnover for Emma to eat, knowing that unlike Snow White, Emma had not yet found her true love and would never wake up. She gave the turnover to Emma but Henry took it away and bit into… dropping into eternal sleep.

"Distraught by what had happened, the witch and Emma sat by his bedside and wept. Emma leant over, kissing the top of his head and muttered I love you."

"And the curse was broken!" A little voice chimed in excitement, arms flying up as if in celebration.

Emma couldn't hold back her giggle, finally moving from her resting place into the room.

The Prince laughed and ushered her back into bed. "Yes. The curse was finally broken and they all got on a magical flying pirate ship and came home to the Enchanted forest where they lived happily ever after as one very big happy family."

"Now that's not very accurate." A voice sounded from behind him, he smiled as he felt her hands slip over his shoulders.

"Village destroying gems, Neverland bleh, bleh, bleh... And now mummy is going to tell us all about how she beat the horrible ogre when she first came here."

"Maybe tomorrow night." Emma laughed, kissing his face before leaning down to kiss the top of her daughters head.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
